Abigail Potter
by ChicadeSaturno
Summary: Creíamos conocer la historia de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, pero solo conocemos una parte de ella. Hay un detalle que fue deliberadamente ocultado de todos los registros conocidos de esta historia: la existencia de Abigail Potter, la hermana mayor de Harry. Debo contaros su historia completa para que podáis entender por qué su nombre fue borrado.
1. El orfanato

**El orfanato**

El despertador sonó y Abigail lo dejó sonar. Estaba harta de aquello; del orfanato, de sus compañeros, de los adultos que prometían ayudar y no hacían nada… de los extraños sucesos que ocurrían a su alrededor y que no hacían más que empeorar la situación.

Abigail llegó al orfanato con casi cuatro años: demasiado mayor para ser adoptada, aunque durante varios años mantuvo la esperanza. Ahora, a sus once años, sabía que era inútil pensar en ello, nadie iba a llegar a salvarla de aquel lugar. Aquel día se sentía especialmente pesimista. La noche anterior, durante la cena, algunas chicas habían encontrado una foto suya, la única foto que tenía de su familia; en ella aparecían sus padres, jóvenes y sonrientes, cogiendo en brazos tanto a ella como a su hermano pequeño, Harry. Por supuesto, aquellas chicas no dudaron en utilizar la foto en su contra. «Seguro que tus padres eran tan raritos como tú», «y ¿quién es este? ¿tu hermano? Seguro que murió para no tener que soportarte». Llevaban metiéndose con ella desde que puede recordar, debería estar acostumbrada… pero no. Las voces resonaban en su cabeza. Además, sin siquiera saberlo habían tocado un tema doloroso. Sus padres estaban muertos, lo sabía, lo tenía asumido, aunque le quedaba clavada la espina de averiguar cómo murieron; pero su hermano… su hermano no murió, sus tíos, los únicos familiares vivos que le quedaban, se habían quedado con él mientras que a ella la habían mandado a aquel orfanato. ¿Por qué? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena?

«Toc, toc, toc». Seguía en la cama, ignorando el sonido del despertador, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Abigail, tienes visita. –Era la voz de la directora Hightower. Solo eso ya era raro, casi nunca hablaba con los niños, pero además ¿tenía visita? ¿cómo era eso posible si no conocía a nadie fuera del orfanato?

–¡Un momento, me estoy vistiendo! –dijo esto mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama para, en efecto, ponerse en un instante las primeras prendas que vio a la vez que apagaba el despertador. No tardó más de un minuto en estar lista para abrir la puerta y, cuando lo hizo, fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Junto a la directora Hightower había un hombre que le sacaba dos cabezas, y eso que la mujer ya era alta de por sí. A pesar de eso, habría podido parecer un adorable anciano si no fuera por las extrañas ropas que llevaba –¡una túnica verde lima!– y la barba blanca exageradamente larga, tanto que incluso se la había recogido en una coleta.

–Abigail, este hombre ha venido a ofrecerte algo. Os dejo solos para que te lo explique. –dijo la directora, en apariencia ajena a la estupefacción de la niña.

–Hola, Abigail. –dijo el anciano una vez la mujer se hubo ido–. Es un placer verte de nuevo.

–¿De nuevo? –Aquella revelación la sacó de su estupor–. ¿Es que me conoce?

–¡Pero qué maleducado soy! –exclamó de pronto el anciano–. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Y sí, te conozco, igual que conocí a tus padres y…

–¿A mi hermano? –interrumpió Abigail–. Perdón. –se disculpó acto seguido.

Dumbledore sonrió, sin embargo.

–Sí, a tu hermano. Estoy seguro de que te preguntarás por qué no permanecisteis juntos, pero… es una larga historia. Más adelante te la contaré, no lo dudes. Pero hoy no estoy aquí por eso. –El anciano hizo una pausa que Abigail no quiso interrumpir–. Hoy estoy aquí para ofrecerte una plaza en la escuela de la que soy director, Hogwarts.

–¿Una escuela? ¿Qué clase de escuela? ¿Por qué me lo ofrece a mí?

–Una escuela de magia. –Dumbledore dejó unos instantes para que la niña procesara esas palabras; había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos niños había informado de su condición de magos o brujas, pero no por ello dejaba de ser emocionante.

–¿Magia? ¿Es una broma? –Abigail trató de mostrar escepticismo, pero el anciano notó que tenía ganas de creerlo.

–Alguna vez has notado que ocurrían cosas extrañas a tu alrededor, ¿no es así? Sobre todo, cuando estás enfadada o asustada…

Abigail abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambió de idea y se limitó a asentir. Por amable que pareciera el anciano, las situaciones a las que se refería no habían sido nada agradables y no quería compartirlas con un extraño; además, aún no estaba del todo convencida, no descartaba la posibilidad de que se estuviera burlando de ella.

–Eres una bruja, Abigail. Todas esas cosas que ocurren a tu alrededor… no se limitan a ocurrir. Tú las causas. Es tu magia, descontrolada debido a tu juventud. Si aceptas venir a Hogwarts, aprenderás a controlarla y podrás hacer grandes cosas con ella, igual que hicieron tus padres.

Abigail pensó que el anciano parecía sincero. Además, ¿qué motivos podría tener un hombre de su edad para engañar así a una niña de once años? Habría sido ridículo, así que a la niña no le quedó otra opción que convencerse.

–Y en esa escuela, en Hogwarts… ¿hay más gente como yo?

–Por supuesto. En Hogwarts estudian casi todos los jóvenes magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña.

Abigail esbozó una sonrisa. Lo imposible estaba ocurriendo, iba a salir de aquel orfanato.


	2. Hogwarts

Durante los días siguientes, la directora Hightower acompañó a Abigail a comprar todo el material necesario a un lugar llamado Callejón Diagon, un lugar mágico que la sorprendía a cada paso. Antes de irse, el profesor Dumbledore le había dejado una carta con la lista de lo que necesitaría para estudiar en Hogwarts: se compró una varita –17 centímetros, flexible, madera de cerezo y núcleo de pelo de unicornio–, un par de túnicas de diario, todos los libros que incluía la lista, algunos calderos… todo gracias a una cuenta que, al parecer, habían dejado sus padres en Gringotts, el banco mágico, y que ahora les pertenecía a ella y a su hermano. Un hermano al que aún no conocía… Dumbledore le había dicho que le contaría la historia más adelante y Abigail estaba impaciente por saberlo todo.

Pasó el resto del verano leyendo gran parte de los libros de Hogwarts; no quería llegar al colegio siendo una ignorante que no conocía nada del mundo mágico, aunque se tranquilizó un poco al enterarse de que existían magos hijos de _muggles_ –acababa de descubrir esa palabra y la utilizaba siempre que podía– que probablemente estarían tan perdidos como ella. Gracias a esos libros, descubrió cosas sobre su familia; no entraban en mucho detalle, pero pudo descubrir que sus padres fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, y que su hermano pequeño, por algún milagro, sobrevivió y ahora era conocido por todo mago o bruja; sobre ella no se decía nada, para los libros de historia tampoco existía. A pesar de todo, el tiempo pasó deprisa, tenía muchas novedades para entretenerse y, antes de darse cuenta, ya era 1 de septiembre.

Fue de nuevo la directora Hightower quien la acompañó a la estación de King's Cross. Se despidió de ella y le deseó mucha suerte antes de que Abigail se dirigiera al andén 9 y ¾: Dumbledore le había enseñado cómo cruzarlo. Se acercó a la pared y miró a ambos lados; dudó un par de veces antes de lanzarse y estuvo tentada de esperar a que apareciese algún otro mago y lo cruzase antes que ella. Pero la curiosidad ganó al miedo y corrió hacia la pared empujando su equipaje. Instantes después, el majestuoso Expreso de Hogwarts se alzó ante ella. El andén estaba abarrotado. Había montones de chicos y chicas de su edad y algo mayores, la mayoría acompañados por sus familias. Aún era pronto, tenía tiempo de sobra para subir al tren, pero no tardó en dirigirse al primer vagón que vio; al fin y al cabo, no tenía familia ni amigos allí fuera, no tenía sentido esperar de pie. Casi todos los compartimentos estaban aún vacíos, así que entró en el más cercano, colocó su equipaje y se limitó a esperar.

Apenas cinco minutos después, una chica de unos dieciséis años entró corriendo en su compartimento y cerró la puerta de golpe, riéndose y respirando entrecortadamente. De pronto, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña:

–Uy, hola. Tú debes ser de primero, ¿verdad? Seguro que sí, tienes cara de estar muy perdida, pero no te preocupes, enseguida te encontrarás como en casa. –Abigail no sabía qué decir, estaba sorprendida por la brusca interrupción, pero aquella chica le caía bien–. Perdona por haber entrado de golpe, pero me encontré con un par de Slytherins que la tienen tomada conmigo y… bueno, digamos que me tomé la revancha. –Acompañó esto último de una sonora carcajada–. Soy Tonks, por cierto. ¿Y tú?

–Abigail.

–Encantada, Abigail. Nos veremos por Hogwarts. –y, mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras, ya estaba de nuevo corriendo por los pasillos.

Tras aquella visita exprés, la mayoría de los alumnos empezaban a subir a los vagones: no quedaba mucho para que partiera el tren. Un par de alumnos mayores se asomaron a su compartimento y, al verla en él, continuaron su camino. Cuando Abigail ya pensaba que estaría sola todo el viaje, dos idénticos chicos de su edad, pelirrojos, pecosos y con cara de pequeños diablillos, abrieron la puerta:

–¿Está ocupado? –preguntó uno.

–No, estoy yo sola.

–Genial, está ya todo lleno. Vamos, George.

Los gemelos entraron y se sentaron enfrente de Abigail.

–Nuestra madre casi nos hace perder el tren.

–Sí, se ha emocionado con las despedidas, y los besos…

–… y las amenazas si se entera de que nos metemos en líos.

–Le hemos dicho que procuraremos que no se entere.

Abigail no pudo evitar reír.

–Por cierto, yo soy Fred Weasley y este es mi hermano George.

–Es fácil distinguirnos, yo soy más guapo.

–Yo soy Abigail Potter.

–Abigail… es un poco largo.

–¿Qué te parece Abby?

La niña se sorprendió y se rio. La verdad es que sonaba bien.

–Vale, podéis llamarme Abby. –Estaba más a gusto de lo que jamás había estado. Aquellos chicos eran graciosos y estaban siendo agradables con ella, era una sensación nueva. Quizás incluso llegasen a ser amigos. Jamás se había planteado algo así, la amistad simplemente no era para ella… pero quizás allí sí.

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts había llegado a su destino y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor. Solo faltaban los de primero, que esperaban a sus puertas ser llamados para la Selección. La que se presentó como profesora McGonnagall los guio al interior de aquella inmensa sala y anunció que iban a comenzar. Abby había leído bastante acerca de la Selección; sabía que había cuatro casas, que sus padres habían estado en Gryffindor, y que de Slytherin había salido una cantidad alarmante de magos oscuros. Pero aquellos datos no le quitaban los nervios.

–Abigail Lily Potter. –Se oyó de pronto la potente voz de la profesora McGonnagall. La chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la Selección había empezado. Avanzó lentamente hasta el taburete y se sentó mientras la profesora le colocaba un enorme y viejo sombrero que le bajó hasta los ojos, tapándole la vista.

«Vaya, vaya, hacía tiempo que no teníamos un Potter por aquí», dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador en su mente. «Veamos que nos ofrece tu joven cerebro… hay inteligencia, mucha, Ravenclaw te podría ayudar a sacarle provecho… también veo muchas ganas de saber… aunque… la valentía está ahí, ¿quizás pertenezcas a Gryffindor? Hmm… no sé, no sé… estás siendo tan difícil como tu madre, ¿sabes? Y creo que haré bien en tomar la misma decisión que tomé con ella…».

–¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó el Sombrero a toda la sala. La mesa de su nueva casa aplaudió con fuerza y Abby corrió a sentarse junto a sus compañeros. Un chico pelirrojo, no mucho mayor que ella y sospechosamente parecido a los gemelos, le dio la enhorabuena de manera pomposa. Sentada al lado de otro alumno de primero, Lee Jordan, continuó viendo la Selección. La siguiente nueva Gryffindor se llamaba Alicia Spinnett, y justo después seleccionaron a un tal Cornelius Thomas. Tras él, no hubo más Gryffindor hasta que llegó el turno de los gemelos; sus selecciones fueron ambas inmediatas, el Sombrero apenas les rozó antes de enviarlos a ambos a la casa a la que toda su familia había pertenecido.


	3. Primera semana de clases

–¡Los de primer año, por aquí, seguidme! –gritaban los prefectos de las cuatro casas. Abby localizó a dos de los de Gryffindor, una chica rubia, alta y de aspecto bastante serio, y un chico de gesto amable y pelo largo y pelirrojo suelto sobre los hombros.

–Ese es nuestro hermano Charlie. –explicó de pronto uno de los gemelos Weasley apareciendo por la espalda de la chica y sobresaltándola–. Es su último año en Hogwarts.

–Sí, pero no te preocupes. –dijo el otro. Abby pensó que era George, pero no estaba segura–. No es tan estirado como Percy.

–¿Cuántos hermanos tenéis? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–En total somos siete.

–En Hogwarts estamos Charlie, Percy y nosotros dos…

–… luego está Bill, es el mayor, ya terminó el colegio y ahora trabaja para Gringotts.

–Nuestros padres están muy orgullosos… –añadió uno de los gemelos poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Sí… y luego están los pequeños Ronny y Ginny.

–Debe de ser genial tener tantos hermanos. –comentó Abby.

–¿Tú no tienes? –preguntaron Fred y George al unísono.

–Bueno… sí. Tengo uno. Pero es complicado. –los gemelos la miraron con curiosidad: era evidente que esperaban que explicase algo más. Pero Abby no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Qué su hermano era el famoso Harry Potter, a quien todo el mundo conocía? ¿De verdad quería convertirse en la hermana de Harry Potter en lugar de ser, simplemente, Abigail? Además, había tantas cosas que desconocía de su propia historia… Sospechaba que, tarde o temprano, los gemelos se terminarían enterando. Al fin y al cabo, eran los primeros amigos que tenía en su vida –¿o quizás era pronto para llamarles amigos? –, si a alguien se lo podía contar, sería a ellos. Pero no aún.

–Tengo ganas de empezar las clases mañana. –dijo para cambiar de tema–. ¿Cómo creéis que serán?

–A primera hora tenemos Historia de la Magia. Según Charlie es soporífera.

–Y luego pociones… la da Snape, aquel murciélago de pelo graso. –ambos gemelos señalaron al profesor–. Ni siquiera Percy le soporta.

–Pero por la tarde hay encantamientos, eso puede ser divertido.

Abby no sabía qué pensar. Las clases no podían ser peores que las que había tenido hasta entonces en el orfanato. Además, por malos que fueran los profesores… ¡aquello era magia! La decepcionante descripción de sus nuevos amigos no le bajó los ánimos.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue la primera en levantarse. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor apenas había cinco o seis personas y ninguna de ellas estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, así que se sentó sola. Sin embargo, esto no tardó mucho en cambiar; una chica algo mayor que ella se acercó desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

–¡Hola, Abigail! –saludó alegremente–. ¿Nerviosa por tu primer día? –entonces la reconoció: era Tonks, la chica del tren.

–Un poco… –admitió–. No sé muy bien que esperar, la verdad. Es todo tan distinto…

–Aaaah… –Tonks creyó entender–. Hija de _muggles,_ ¿verdad?

–Criada con _muggles,_ mejor dicho. –dijo evasivamente. Tonks lo notó y no siguió preguntando.

–¿Con qué clase empiezas?

–Historia de la Magia. –mientras respondía, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo el pelo de la chica, que no paraba de cambiar de color mientras hablaban.

–Soy metamorfomaga. –explicó, sonriente–. Puedes mirar, no pasa nada. Puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi antojo. –Para demostrarlo, cambió su nariz habitual por un morro de cerdo, y Abby no pudo evitar reír–. Aunque el pelo va un poco por libre… –dijo frunciendo el ceño–. Si quiero, puedo cambiarlo, pero también cambia aunque no me lo proponga… La profesora McGonnagall dice que es la edad, que se estabilizará… ojalá. ¡Uy, me tengo que ir! ¡No puedo llegar tarde al castigo!

–¿Castigo? –preguntó Abby, curiosa. Le parecía demasiado pronto para que hubiera alguien ya castigado.

–Digamos que mi venganza de ayer no salió del todo bien.

* * *

La clase de Historia de la Magia resultó ser tan soporífera como los gemelos Weasley habían predicho. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns apareció en la clase atravesando la pizarra, Abby pensó que sus nuevos amigos habían exagerado. ¡El profesor era un fantasma! ¿Cómo podía ser aburrida una clase con un profesor fantasma? Y, sin embargo… lo fue. La clase pasó entre fechas, nombres de magos que habían muerto hace siglos y el tono de voz más monótono que la niña había oído en su vida, y, para cuando acabó, el profesor les había mandado de deberes una redacción de al menos dos pergaminos sobre un tema que no había logrado captar. Tendría que preguntarle a algún compañero, aunque tenía serias dudas de que alguien se hubiera enterado. Fred y George, desde luego, quedaban descartados, pues se habían pasado la clase intentando hacer encantamientos por debajo de la mesa. Y Lee Jordan, que se había sentado junto a ellos, se había quedado dormido tras apenas diez minutos. Compartían la clase con los de Hufflepuff, por su zona al menos fingían prestar atención… quizás alguno de ellos pudiera ayudarla.

La clase de pociones la mantuvo más atenta… aunque no por un buen motivo. El profesor Snape entró de golpe en el aula, con una actitud que quería impresionar a los alumnos pero que a Abby le pareció un tanto ridícula.

–Guardad las varitas, en mi clase no las necesitaréis. –murmuró nada más sentarse. Hubo algunas palabras de desilusión y protesta que el profesor enseguida hizo acallar.

–Veamos si tenemos en esta clase algo más que los alcornoques que suelen llegar cada año. ¡Señorita Potter! –Abby pegó un respingo. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre el primer día de clase? –Empecemos con algo sencillo. –dijo, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa–. ¿Puede decirme qué es un bezoar? –Abby pensó. Le parecía injusto tener que responder a ese tipo de preguntas en la primera clase, pero aun así lo hizo. Tenía la sensación de haber oído la palabra «bezoar» en alguna parte.

–Es… ¿un hueso de cabra? –preguntó tímidamente.

–Decepcionante… –murmuró Snape negando con la cabeza, aunque Abby creyó ver una ligera sonrisa–. Un bezoar es una piedra extraída del estómago de una cabra que os salvará de la mayoría de los venenos. Más os valdría no olvidarlo.

–Bueno, hueso de cabra, piedra de cabra… tampoco es tan distinto. –comentó uno de los gemelos lo suficientemente alto como para que Snape lo oyera. Este le miró con gran desprecio.

–¿Su nombre?

–George Weasley.

–Bien, pues gracias al señor Weasley Gryffindor tiene diez puntos menos. Señorita Potter… –volvió a dirigirse a Abby–. ¿Cuántos gramos de opio se necesitan para realizar una poción calmante?

Para aquella pregunta sí que no tenía respuesta. No se había aprendido el libro de Pociones de memoria, como era lógico, pero estaba segura de que, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría encontrado la respuesta en él. Por alguna razón, Snape la odiaba. Y, en apenas diez minutos, había conseguido que el sentimiento fuera mutua.

–No lo sé. Pero quizás si en vez de tratar de intimidar a sus alumnos hiciese su trabajo y nos diera clase, más adelante se lo podré contestar. –toda la clase la miró con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Pero los que más asombrados estaban eran Fred, George y Lee Jordan. Aquella no se parecía a la Abby tímida que creían haber conocido. Por supuesto, el atrevimiento le valió dos días de castigo y otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, pero había merecido la pena.

–Te nos has adelantado, Abby. –dijo Fred durante la comida, fingiendo decepción.

–Sí, teníamos intención de batir el récord.

–Ser los alumnos que menos tiempo tardaban en ser castigados. –esto lo dijo con orgullo en la voz.

–Está claro que tenéis una dura rival. –comentó Lee Jordan, entre risas–. ¡Nada menos que el primer día de clases!

* * *

La semana pasó sin grandes novedades. Abby cumplió su castigo limpiando trofeos antiguos al estilo _muggle._ Fred y George, aunque no lograron el récord, sí consiguieron ser castigados al tercer día, tras lanzar unos petardos cerca del conserje Filch. Tuvieron sus primeras clases de Transformaciones –la profesora McGonnagall era estricta, pero sus clases eran interesantes–, Encantamientos –con el profesor Flitwick, un hombre bajito y amable–, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –la profesora Adelaide Clearwater, nueva aquel curso, no aparentaba ser gran cosa… y de momento no había demostrado lo contrario–, y aquel día, el último de la semana, por fin llegó la primera clase de vuelo. A Abby le parecía gracioso lo de volar en escoba, como las brujas de los cuentos. Sin embargo, no por ello estaba menos emocionada: ¡tenía unas ganas enormes de probarlo!

La señora Hooch llegó puntual, al contrario que Abby, Fred, George y Lee, que aparecieron corriendo a través del campo de quidditch cuando todos sus compañeros estaban colocados al lado de una escoba. La profesora no hizo ningún comentario y esperó a que se colocaran.

–Como ya he comentado a los alumnos que han llegado a su hora, volar es una actividad que requiere concentración y dominio sobre la escoba. Empezaremos trabajando este último aspecto. Cada uno debe colocar la mano derecha sobre su escoba y gritar «¡arriba!». Consigan que les obedezca.

El campo se llenó de gritos de «¡arriba!». Ninguno de los alumnos logró dominar la escoba al primer intento, pero Abby estaba orgullosa de haberlo conseguido al segundo, al igual que su compañera de habitación Alicia Spinnet. Los gemelos Weasley lo lograron a la tercera, ambos en el mismo instante. Lee Jordan, sin embargo, fue de los últimos en conseguirlo.

Cuando todos los alumnos sujetaban su escoba en la mano, llegó el momento de volar. Solo les permitieron hacer un pequeño vuelo, ascender apenas dos metros para volver a bajar enseguida, pero a Abby le pareció una sensación maravillosa. La clase se le pasó, literalmente, volando y, cuando tuvieron que devolver las escobas, solo pensaba en que llegase el viernes siguiente para volver a subirse en una. Aunque, bien pensado, quizás no tuviera que esperar tanto: siendo amiga de Fred y George, todo era posible.


End file.
